Casus Fotuitus
by Annjirika
Summary: [one-shot] [YuffiexRiku] Riku accidentally ends up in one of Yuffie's memories. Years later...


_A/N: Short snippets of each POV. It should be a full story but I don't have the time, patience, or inspiration to drag it out that long. So it stays as is. A long, complicated plot condensed into a short one-shot._

_Dedicated to Keysora, Mysticangel1, Kiki, Bert, the bomb, whatever she chooses to be called. I'm too impatient to not post this. Forgive me? Anyway, thanks for the constant support and the many ideas and the many laughs. I can't wait to start the Hot Chick and the rest of "Give em Hell, Kid." The world won't know what hit em._

BEGIN 

_**A forgotten memory…was never a memory to begin with.**_

_**Her** _

"He's so familiar. Where have I seen him before?" I asked, peering over the heads of the small crowd gathered around the boy's body. He had long silvery-gray hair and wore a black coat-like jacket. The cobblestone ground shone brightly in the orange glow of the street lamps. Soft music emanated from the nearby Café.

Aerith, the local healer, was kneeling over him with her eyes closed. She looked to be deep in her thoughts, her jaw clenched tight. The whispering townsfolk did nothing to help her concentrate, I was sure.

Her lips began to move then, as though murmuring a silent prayer. Behind her, Cloud stood warily, watching for any signs of trouble. He wasn't quick to trust people anymore. He absently brushed back a loose, wavy strand of hair from Aerith's face, not breaking her meditation for an instant.

"I _know_ I've seen him…"I mumbled again, this time to myself. Leon was paying very little attention to me. That was nothing new. "Just…where?"

_**Him** _

"So…this place is a memory?"

"No...it's made of memories. It's a real world. It's like…it holds the ties to the past and the present. Does this make sense?"

"Memories are time? Would you stop the riddles and just say what you mean?" The young man frowned impatiently, his forehead creased in frustration.

His partner, the King, smiled and rested his elbows on the hilt of his weapon. "Ah Riku." He laughed, sounding more like a mouse than usual. "Anywhere you go in this world, you could stumble into a memory. The people here are ghosts, shadows of the long ago. This is where the past comes to rest."

"I thought Kingdom Hearts was the source of all heartless."

"You are the source of all heartless. Everyone is. The reason heartless are born here, countless heartless, are the memories. The past repeats itself constantly here. One person's death here plays over and over, a heart taken once in reality is a heart taken countless times in this world, is a heartless born again."

"So it's the past, but what do memories have to do with it?"

"That's all the past is. It wouldn't exist if it wasn't remembered." The King was growing impatient. "Enough. It'll be time to sleep soon. We better find shelter." He climbed to his feet and stretched his short arms over his head.

Riku followed suit with a heavy sigh. He would be glad when he finally got out of this damned dark prison.

_**Her** _

"Yuffie! Get out of that!" Aerith sighed, lifting the young girl from the vanity. Her face was decorated with assorted lipsticks and eyeliners, all ranging from pink to blue. The smell of roses was overwhelming; Aerith was sure Yuffie had found her mother's perfumes too.

"Look Aerith! I'm you!" Yuffie shrieked gleefully as soon as her feet hit the floor. She shot off and rocketed onto the bed, turning to reveal her painted face in a mock sultry way. She looked more like she'd just swallowed a lemon. "Oh Cloud! I love you so much! Muwah muwah." She wailed just before bursting into giggles.

Aerith turned all kinds of pink. "Yuffie hush! When did you hear that?" She asked quietly, already straightening the mess of bottles and tubes and powders.

The 6-year-old mini shinobi grinned, revealing lipsticked teeth. "Yesterday. You were attacking Cloudy with your mouth…like mom and dad used to do. Ew." She shuddered dramatically.

Aerith blushed again. "Yuffie…" She mumbled, not knowing what else to say. The girl was too sneaky for her own good. "Come on, we'll get you washed. Your mother would have a stroke if she saw you like this." She lifted the girl again and head for the door. Yuffie defiantly wiggled out of her grip and rushed to reach the exit first.

"You'll have to catch me first!" She declared with a giggle as she thrust the door open. It fell back and revealed two small, jittery shadows. They were alive and dancing with wide, unblinking golden eyes.

Yuffie could only stare, transfixed. Aerith came to life first, rushing forward and slamming the door shut with a loud crash. "Come on!" She cried.

Yuffie picked up on the panic in the older girl's voice and allowed herself to be taken by the hand and dragged to the balcony. "What was that? Where do we go?" Yuffie asked softly, subdued by the frantic Aerith. She'd always been so calm about everything…Yuffie didn't know what to do.

"I-I don't know." Aerith peered down at the cloudy abyss uneasily.

Beneath Yuffie's feet, she noticed a small dark spot steadily growing bigger. Yuffie jumped back as the creature came to life, antennas wiggling. Yuffie, being small for her age and only a couple inches taller than the creature, kicked it testily. "Stupid monster!" She cried.

Aerith lifted Yuffie in her arms once again and ran back inside and out the door into the castle's corridor. "Hello!" She called, hurrying down toward the Grand Hall. Yuffie stared over her shoulder as the small, black creatures popped up more and more. She was starting to wonder if they were going to make it at all…

_**Him**_

He had always hated the dark. He wasn't afraid by any means; he'd just always preferred to have a light on. So _why_ he had chosen the dark side…he had _no_ idea. Times of stress (and raging hormones) could do things to people. Crazy things.

So now he wandered the small, dark, and at the moment safe, alleyway in silence. He fingered his blindfold. He hated having to hide every night. He hated the constant feeling of dread in his stomach. The headaches and nausea were horrible some nights. But he didn't complain. He'd put himself in this position and the King was doing the best he could to keep them both alive and well.

Riku glanced back at the sleeping mouse and sighed. It could have been worse. The smell of roses drifted though the alley, hitting with sudden intensity. Riku paused in his stride, trying to decide where it was coming from. He followed his nose to a group of boxes at the far end of the alley, a door with a broken brass handle behind it.

He slid the boxes out the way. He glanced back at Mickey again, saw he was fast asleep, and pulled on the knob. It took a few tugs but it finally opened. He leaned down and peered into the brightly lit corridor, flinching. Kingdom Hearts was like a summer night just after the sun went down. Dark, but bright enough to see traces of light in the distant sky. Could this have been the time warp the King had been talking about?

Or was this a way out?

_**Her**_

"Let me down!" She complained, squirming desperately. Aerith didn't pay any attention, still focused on getting out of the twisted corridors of the castle.

A familiar blonde came around the corner at that point, nearly crashing into the girls. Aerith nearly collapsed in relief. "Cloud!" She breathed, letting Yuffie slide to the floor without realizing it. Cloud looked as though he'd been running a marathon, his breathing heavy and the sweat running down his young face. His large, bandaged sword was held at his side, still warm from battles with the monsters.

"Let's get out of here. Cid's got a ship waiting for us at Rising Falls." He took ahold of Aerith's arm to lead her to safety when he realized Yuffie was missing. "Where'd she go?"

"She?" Aerith glanced behind her and gasped. "Yuffie!" She exclaimed, backing away from the older teen and turning to run back down the hall.

"No!" Cloud said forcefully. "You go to Cid, I'll find Yuffie."

"Cloud-"

"Go!" He ordered as a few dark spots began to appear beneath them. He lifted his oversized sword up to his shoulder, his face determined. Aerith hesitated for a second but complied, reaching in her pockets and shoving the contents into his hand. Potions.

They separated.

_**Him**_

He stepped through the doorway cautiously, checking to make sure he could still get back into Kingdom Hearts. He wasn't sure if he'd want to. The hallway was done in dark burgundy and green, with stone walls and intricate golden light fixtures. He recognized it as Hollow Bastion. So this was a memory…was it his?

A few seconds later a small figure came rushing around the corner. She was panting, her face terrified. Riku, even from a distance, recognized the young features of Yuffie. He'd seen her once before in the small house in Third District, back in the very beginning of it all. She had been standing with Sora and the others.

Behind her, a large defender heartless appeared. Riku's heart skipped a beat. It was gaining on her fast and she was gaining on him. He slid back into the threshold, waiting for her to pass. He couldn't risk being seen. He heard her as she neared and, after a few seconds of deliberation, reached out at the exact moment as she flew by. He caught her by the arm and yanked her sideways, pulling her back out of the memory and into Kingdom Hearts with him.

She struggled against him for a moment, kicking and shouting childlike profanities. He clapped a hand over her mouth desperately, not wanting to attract the King's attention as well as the Defenders. Yuffie seemed to pick up on it at that moment and quieted. She was still winded.

The large defender heartless thundered past, its shield spinning and glowing ominously. It didn't pick up on the hiding refugees. Riku held the girl in place for a few more seconds to make sure another heartless didn't pop up.

Slowly, hesitantly, he relaxed his grip and let her go. She craned her small neck to look up at him with wide, brown eyes. Riku stood there uncertainly, trying to decide what would be the best thing to do. Both his and her attention were diverted to the hallway when a loud voice called, "Yuffie!"

Yuffie gasped and ran forward. "Cloud!" She cried.

Riku didn't hesitate. He slammed the door shut behind her, leaning against it for a minute. What had he just done? He'd interfered with her memory? He'd changed the course of history and now the future…but everything seemed the same. Nothing had changed.

He straightened, taking a deep breath and turning around. "Your Majesty!" He yelled. He felt awkward for waking the King up but he knew it was his only shot. If anyone would have the answers, it would be Mickey.

Riku took a step forward. Without warning, the damp stone ground shifted and burst open beneath him. A bright, white light swallowed him as he slipped into the void. He didn't have time to scream, to react, to save himself…only fall…

_**Her**_

"Is he awake yet?" I asked automatically as Aerith greeted me at the infirmary doors. Her tired face told me the answer long before she replied.

"It was a miracle he survived at all." This had been her response for two days. Onlookers had said he'd _fallen right out of the sky._ He should have broken bones, he should have died. He'd been in an unconscious state ever since. Aerith was certain it wans't a coma because he seemed very aware of his surroundings and physically responded to any sort of contact. The best way to put it was a 'very, very deep sleep'.

I went to his room to visit him again. He was someone I knew I'd met before but I didn't know where. Cloud said his name was Riku. He said that Sora had been looking for him when they'd run into each other at the Coliseum. I did remember Kairi telling us about a silver-haired boy that used to be her best friend. But silver hair was relatively common. This guy could have been anyone.

He had been taken out of his clothes and put in an infirmary gown, which made him look a ton less intimidating. He only seemed to be asleep. He was breathing regularly and his eyes moved beneath his eyelids periodically.

"Hello again!" I chirped. I guess I figured that one day I'd say that and he'd wake up and say hello back. Today there was no response. Typical. "I know guys don't like to talk much, but don't cha think you're taking this a little overboard?" I sighed at him. So it was kinda strange to be talking to a comatose – esque stranger, I was okay with that.

Something by the window caught my eye. "Someone brought you flowers!" I told him. His finger twitched. I crossed the room and opened the curtains. Light poured out through the window onto the dark pavement below. "Poor flowers." I mumbled. They never got any sun.

Aerith helped out at the Center, where they used sun simulators to grow flowers and plants. I leaned down to smell the white roses. Unfortunately, the smell had always brought back memories of the day the heartless attacked at Hollow Bastion.

My head snapped up. The man in black with silver hair and green eyes that saved me. The same man lying in the bed behind me. He hadn't changed – at all! Was he immortal? I stood staring at the man, my mouth hanging wide open.

How could…but…

"_Leon_!" I shrieked, flying out the door and stumbling into the hallway. "Leon!" I yelled again, waiting for him to show up. I knew he was here; I'd seen him on my way in.

"Yuffie?" Sure enough, he came through the doors from the lobby. He looked almost halfway concerned –for a second. "What?" He snapped when he saw me.

"I _know_ him! You – you remember that guy I told you about back when the heartless first attacked? The one who pulled me out of the world and then threw me back in! It was _him_!" I panted, pointing toward the man's bed.

Leon looked skeptical. "Yuffie…" He rubbed his forehead, forming the right words to talk me down.

"No – _no_ he _is_ the same guy! Not even aged a day – I swear! Come here, come here!" I reached out and grabbed his hand and pulled him in the room. "If I'm right he'll have really, really green-blue eyes." I didn't stop to think I cold be wrong; I just _knew_ that he was the same guy.

As soon as I was sure I had Leon's undivided attention I gently lifted the boy's eyelid. Suddenly, his hand shot upward and clasped my wrist tightly. I let out a yelp of surprise. Before I could do anything more, Leon had grabbed the boy's own hand and twisted it painfully.

"Leon!" I gasped.

The boy's eyes snapped open. He instantly countered the older man's grip and shoved Leon away. "Where am I?" He demanded after scanning his room. He threw the IV out of his arm.

I cringed. "You're in the Traverse Town Infirmary, relax!" I exclaimed, forcing him back on the bed. He looked a little shocked at my strength…or maybe his weakness.

"How'd I get here?"

"We don't know." It was at that moment I noticed his eyes. Wild, bright, green. "Y-you're him!"

He seemed to actually see me for the first time. "Yuffie?" He blinked, holding a hand up to his head.

How'd he know my name? "Riku?" I asked cautiously, testing to see if it was _his_ real name.

"I was in your memory. I…I interfered. I messed it up."

"You were the one that pulled me out of the way!" I exclaimed excitedly, looking at Leon for encouragement. He was watching us silently, almost scowling.

"The heartless…are they here?"

"No, Sora defeated them a few weeks ago! I think. We all went back to where we belonged anyway."

"Then…nothing's changed? Sora and Kairi…are they here?"

"No, we don't know where they are. Your home, I guess, since we all went back to our own worlds."

"But…aren't you from Hollow Bastion? Why are you here?" Riku sank a little further back into the bed, his eyes still bright. He looked tired and confused.

"I…well it's a long story."

"How long have I been here?" He gestured toward the window.

"A few days. You've been asleep." I leaned forward, carefully touching his hair in awe. He swatted my hand away absently, still staring out the window. "You haven't changed! Not at all, not since that day…"

"I only did that a few days ago."

"What?"

Riku looked down. "I was in Kingdom Hearts. There were memories, the King-" He bolted upright again, knocking his bedside table over. "The King! I left him there! There was a big, bright light, a white one, and I fell. Where's the King?" He turned his gaze on Leon suddenly. "You, have you heard anything from the King?"

"_What_ is going on in here?" Aerith suddenly flew in, her long braid soaring behind her. She saw Riku and instantly smiled. "You're awake!"

Riku only glanced at her. "I need to know where the King is."

"We…we just received a letter from him a few days ago. He's at his castle. Why?" Aerith asked curiously.

Riku stared at her for a moment, processing her words. None of us moved for an eternity. He finally looked down again.

"Are you okay? You did fall a long distance…so you did hit your head. Are you sure you're not just imagining-"

"I'm fine. I just need…to rest." He noticed the gown and grimaced.

"Rest?" I asked incredulously, my hands climbing to my hips. "You've been in a coma for like, three days."

"Yuffie." Leon said. A stern look from him shut me up – but only for the moment. I'd figure out what happened to the stranger eventually.

Aerith shooed us out as she began fixing Riku's IV. He'd gone off into thinking-a-go-go land again. Great. Just what we needed around here. A psychopathic mini-Leon.

_**Him**_

_So I've changed nothing._ He thought to himself, staring out off the balcony of his hotel room. Yesterday he'd been released from the hospital. Aerith put him up in a spare room at the Hotel for free. Cid, an old man he'd met briefly before, agreed to let Riku stay for a few weeks for free but once he was back on his feet, he'd have to work around to earn his keep. Riku got the feeling that Cid was a lot of bark and no bite.

Riku didn't mind the extra time to 'get on his feet'. He'd felt more relaxed, more content, safer than he'd felt since the whole thing began. Of course he was confused. He was worried that the King would show up angry at him for abandoning him (unintentional as it was) or that he'd never find his way back to Destiny Islands like he'd hoped. He'd simply traded a dark Kingdom Hearts for a dark Traverse Town. He was ready to see the sun again, the real sun.

His sun.

The door to the balcony next to him opened suddenly. He started to leave but held back when he noticed he was out of sight. The shadow of the wall was hiding him. He recognized Yuffie right off as she slid into a chair the wrong way around, her legs wrapped around the back of it. She seemed to be thinking. He sat silently, watching her for a few minutes. She had no idea he was there. He was aware that it was wrong of him to be examining her without her knowledge but he didn't care.

The balcony door opened again. "Yuffie, are you coming to eat or not?" Leon's voice echoed throughout the empty alley.

"In a while." Yuffie replied, not bothering to turn around. Leon grunted and closed the door. Yuffie sighed heavily and let her head fall against the back of the chair. "Uhng…" She groaned.

"You okay?"

She nearly came out of her skin. "Riku!" She peered into the darkened corner where he sat. "Don't do that!"

"I thought you were a ninja. Stealthy, sneaky, sharp senses…"

"Yeah…well…I am! I was just busy thinking. That's all." She awkwardly maneuvered her chair to face him. "Get out of the dark." She ordered. Riku slowly complied. "What're you doin' out here all alone?"

"I'm always alone, remember?" He was half-joking.

"Oh yeah." Yuffie snorted. "Mister Morbid. Well, why didn't you say something?"

Riku sat wordlessly for a moment. "You looked out of it and I didn't want to interrupt." He said finally, glancing at her. "You…wanna talk?" He had the faintest feeling he was opening a big can of worms.

It was Yuffie's turn to sit quietly. Her eyes shifted out of focus for a long couple of minutes. Eventually she brought her gaze back to him. "I was actually trying to figure out how you saved me from a shadow heartless ten years ago and now you show up looking exactly the same."

"It was actually a defender heartless." He corrected nicely. "And I did that about…well, the day I showed up." He processed Yuffie's confused expression and decided that since it _was_ her memory he had invaded, she had a right to know. He went on to explain being locked in Kingdom Hearts, King Mickey's explanation of the source of all heartless, discovering the memory, and falling into the white void.

"Sounds to me like you didn't _mess up_ my memory. It was supposed to happen." Yuffie glanced up at the sky, putting on a psuedo deep voice. "Destiny!" She giggled, looking at him again. "I think you did exactly what you were supposed to do. Don't worry about it. I'd have been dead if it weren't for you."

He'd never really thought of it that way. It was a good perspective on something that he'd been busy beating himself up about. "Hmm." He said.

"Well! That certainly takes a load off my mind! I nearly killed Leon with the 'who is he' questions. I actually thought you were immortal or something there for a little while!"

Riku snickered. "I'm definitely not immortal."

"Well now I know." She stood suddenly, stretching. "Are you hungry by any chance?"

"Nope."

"Hmm. I am. So…talk to you soon?"

"…sure."

Yuffie smiled, satisfied with that answer. She stood around only a moment longer then disappeared inside her room. Riku sat motionless. He felt better, that was certain, but he still wondered about the King. Sure, he'd read the letter saying he was fine but it only brought more worry to Riku.

How had the letters gotten here if the worlds were still disconnected? How had he ended up here? It that was destiny…why had Kingdom Hearts swallowed him up and spit him out in Traverse Town? No one else seemed to pick up on these clues. All was not well with the worlds, he was positive of that.

And Sora. Where was Sora? Had he gone back to Destiny Islands? It felt like an eternity since he'd last seen him, an eternity since the whole nightmare had _ended_. It had only been 3 weeks.

"Riku?" Yuffie poked her head out the door. He looked at her. "I know you said you weren't hungry but-" She tossed him a can. He caught it and looked at the label. _Jim's Soda_. "Everyone could use a sugar rush." She grinned, flouncing back inside.

Riku smirked to himself, popping open the top. Out of all the people he'd met through this adventure, Yuffie was definitely his favorite.

_**THE END**_


End file.
